Broken Pool
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: When you look up to someone, you tend to imagine what that person will be like and more often than not, reality comes cruelly crushing down upon meeting them. Especially when you're accused of murder. Onesided AhlbixRayfa.


My first Ace Attorney fanfic and it will be a Spirit of Justice one! Since it's the best in the series and if you disagree then I'll...accept that because opinions. In any case, I don't own Ace Attorney. I hope you enjoy!

...

''Wasn't Her Benevolence's dance performance just amazing Miss Maya?'' Ahlbi said as he and Maya exited the Tehm'pul Temple after yet another afternoon Dance of Devotion. There were other people leaving as well, but very few. Most who came to watch stayed in the Temple after all.

''Ahlbi, you say that every time we finish watching one.'' Maya said with while giggling a little. Ahlbi's enthusiasm was just so delightful to watch. She couldn't have asked for a better tour guide.

''That's because it's amazing every time! No one else could do it as gracefully as Her Benevolence! Everything she does is perfect!'' Ahlbi had stars in his eyes and Shah'do on his head looked similarly excited. Maya smiled and then got a certain idea. It was common for people to praise the Dance of Devotion, but when Ahlbi took it this far...

''So Ahlbi, can I ask you something?'' Maya asked and Ahlbi turned towards her excited.

''Yes! What...is it?'' Ahlbi's excitement notably lessened when he saw the look on Maya's face. Something about it worried him, like she had just found out something juicy and couldn't wait to tell everyone.

''Do you...have a crush on Her Benevolence?'' Maya asked with a grin as Ahlbi's face turned bright red while Shah'do looked confused, possibly wondering why his owner's head felt notably warmer now.

''P-Pohlunka?!'' Ahlbi nearly fell over due to the loss of balance and the weight of his bag. ''I don't...What would you make you say that?'' Ahlbi asked, deying the 'accusation' vehemently.

''Well, you go watch every single Dance of Devotion she performs, you always praise her afterwards, you've commented on how pretty she is more than a few times and there was that one time you mumbled her name in your sleep and...'' Ahlbi's face turned redder with each word that Maya said and it didn't help matters that Maya looked like she was enjoying this!

''Okay, okay. I get it!'' Ahlbi said to finally get Maya to stop talking about it. She did, but she was still grinning openly. Ahlbi looked left and right to check that there was no one around them and he sighed. ''It's true. I have a crush...on Her Benevolence.'' The red on his cheeks had noticably lessened, but it was still there, making the young tour guide look kind of adorable in Maya's eyes.

''Aww! Ahlbi and Rayfa, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'' Ahlbi gasped and then looked around once again to see that no one heard that.

''You can't just call Her Benevolence by first name like that! And...and what was that chant anyway?'' Those letters spelled out kissing and he couldn't even imagine ever getting that far.

''Oh, it's just a little teasing song. It goes further than that, but...well I don't think you're mature enough to hear that.'' Maya said and Ahlbi refained from saying that Maya was hardly the pinnacle of maturity herself. ''In any case, I think it's cute! When did it start?'' Maya asked and Ahlbi could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to let this go until she knew everything.

''When I first saw her Dance of Devotion. I think it was about half a year ago. That was little after I started being a tour guide.'' Ahlbi started blushing a bit more as he thought about it. ''I have seen it so many times now, but I'll never forget the first time. It was just so...magical.'' Every second of it had been so captivating!

''You know what else is magical?'' Maya grinned again, even wider this time and Ahlbi just shook his head, preparing for more teasing. ''A forbidden relationship between The Royal Priestress and a monk-in-training! There was an episode of Steel Samurai where something similar happened and in it...''

''Miss Maya!'' It was quite unusual for him to interrupt her, but there it was. ''I appreciate your interest, but really...I'm not planning on telling her, ever.'' Ahlbi looked downcast and Shah'do pawed at his pants leg in worry.

''But why?'' Maya asked, so sure that the two of them would be cute together.

''Because of what you said. She's a royal priestress, a princess! I'm a monk-in training and a tour guide. Plus, there's a five year age difference between us. And her parents...her parents...it would just never work out!'' Ahlbi yelled and then looked around nervously for the third time. If the word got out that he harbored feelings for Her Benevolence, who knew what would happen? Especially if her father found out...

Maya was quiet for a moment and Ahlbi wondered if she was about to let the subject go and maybe suggest they go eat or something...''If your feelings for her are real and deep then the only thing in the way is you yourself.'' Maya said, no longer bearing a teasing grin, but instead a warm smile.

''But Miss Maya...''

''I agree that you shouldn't try to pursue a relationship right now. You're so young after all. But I don't want you to give up either, just because you think she's out of your reach. You're a wonderful and kind-hearted boy who loves this country to pieces and there's no way I would ever want anyone else as my tour guide.'' Ahlbi started blushing again, just when he thought that he would get to stop doing that.

''I'm...I'm not really all that special.'' It was always so strange how Maya so easily went from embarrassing him, to consoling him and then doing both at the same time.

''But I think you are and that's why I think you deserve a very special girl and there's no one more special than Her Benevolence.'' Granted she didn't know much about her personality, but she couldn't be that bad...right? ''So promise me that you won't give up, please?'' Maya asked and after everything she had said, combined with that almost pleading look in her eyes..

''Okay Miss Maya.'' Ahlbi said with a smile and a nod and Shah-do barked happily. ''I can't promise I'll actually get in a relationship with her...but I won't treat it as an impossibility!'' It was good to have dreams after all, even if they were a bit unrealistic. ''I'll definitely try to approach her one day!''

''I'm so glad to hear that!'' Maya clasped her hands together and smiled more. She would love to see this classic love story between a commoner and a royalty happen. ''Now, about this food on the cover of this magazine...'' Maya didn't even get to finish her sentence when...

''Allow me to explain! That dish is called kald'ansuite. It's a very popular dessert here in Khura'in. Some even say it freezes your body and lets your soul wander in Twilight Realm for a brief moment!'' Ahlbi looked so excited again, truly this was his calling in life!

''Sounds great! Let's try it!'' Maya said and so the two headed towards the closest restaurant. Maya eager to try this new exotic food and Ahlbi with hopes that maybe one day, Her Benevolence would acknowledge his existence.

...

''Let the trial of Ahlbi Ur'Gaid begin.'' The Magistry of Court of Justice said as he pounded his gavel once. Ahlbi was sitting in the defendant's seat, gripping onto his bag for dear life as he glanced at the prosecutor. He was glad it wasn't Prosecutor Sahdmahdi, though in the end it didn't really matter which one it was. They weren't the deciding factor of the outcome after all.

''My oh my. To think that such a young boy would resort to murder and theft.'' Gaspen said with a confident smirk. ''This should be a very simple case.''

''I...I haven't done anything wrong! There has to be some sort of mistake!'' He still wasn't entirely sure about everything that was going on, but he was sure that he didn't kill Paht Rohl. He would never do that!

''Foolish boy. You know as well as I do as a fellow Khura'inist that our legal system makes no mistakes.'' A legal system without those pesky defense attorneys? That was perfectly fine by him! ''Admit your guilt and this will be all the easier.''

''But I...''

''That's enough!'' Ahlbi froze when he heard that voice and everyone turned their attention to the person who said it. It was Princess Rayfa Padma Khura'in, dressed in her royal priestress outfit. The entire courtroom fell silent as she walked to the middle of the room.

''Your Benevolence...'' Ahlbi stared at her and for a moment, the two of them locked gazes. But Rayfa's eyes were cold and void of pity, it made Ahlbi flinch. This wasn't how he wanted her to notice him. But maybe...just maybe, her Divination Seance would show that he really didn't do this and it was the fault of that proecutor? He didn't seem all that trustworthy...

''Your Benevolence, we are, as always, honored to have you in our presence.'' Magistry said with Gaspen nodding along.

''Think nothing of it. This is my duty.'' Rayfa said and then hit her staff against the floor. ''Still, I would prefer to get this out of the way quickly. May I begin?'' Rayfa asked, already glancing at Nayna's direction to give her her instructions.

''By all means. I too wish for a quick ruling.'' Gaspen said and Rayfa nodded.

''Nayna, my robe.'' Rayfa said and in a blink of an eye, her caretaker Nayna was by her side. She grabbed the robe and the staff from her and left as quickly as she had appeared. Ahlbi had to admire her dedication, it couldn't be easy working as the princess's personal caretaker. Rayfa brought her hands together and did a small bow. ''Oh Holy Mother, we hold this Divination Seance in your name. May the eyes of everyone hear be clear and our ears be unstopped. Oh Dance of Devotion, guide the victim's soul to me, so we shall receive their final memories in the Pool of Souls.'' As soon as she finished the chant, music started filling the room.

''Wow...'' Ahlbi couldn't help it. He had seen Dance of Devotion so many times, but never this close and never without someone getting in the way. As bad as the circumstances were, at least he had the best seat to view the performance. He observed every twist, every spin, everything about her dance because in the back of his mind he feared...that this would be the last time he would ever see it. Finally the music came to an end, along with Rayfa's dance. As soon as it did, everyone focused on the pool that started showing images and words.

''N-No...'' Ahlbi couldn't believe his eyes. He remembered encountering Mr. Rohl on that day, but he had ran away as soon as the lights went out. But this...this made it seem like he had killed him! ''Your Benevolence...'' He looked at her, only to once again be met by her icy gaze.

''Do not sully Her Benevolence with your sinful eyes accused.'' Magistry said as Rayfa grabbed her staff and robe from Nayna and put it back on. Ahlbi looked away, only because he didn't want to give the impression that he was staring at her too much. He didn't want to seem like a stalker...even if he did go to each and every Dance of Devotion performance.

''Divination Seance is even clearer than usual, but even then, I'll offer my Insight.'' Rayfa looked over at the vision again and focused. ''The accused swung whatever he was holding down on the victim's head! With the pain, the victim's vision went dark. This is when he lost his life. Still, I can't believe it - a murder after the morning Dance of Devotion.'' As Ahlbi expected, her Insight was crushing and it left no room for doubt.

''What a clear-cut case. Thank you, Your Benevolence.'' Gaspen said as he twirled his hair, already ready to celebrate his victory. The Divination Seance and the Insigt obviously caused some chatter in the courtoom, but all was silenced when Magistry pounded his gavel yet again.

''The Divination Seance has been performed. I will now hand down my verdict for the accused.'' Magistry's tone was harsh and merciless as he said...''Guilty.''

''To think that such a young boy would be so rotten...''

''I thought he was suspicious from the start!''

''May Holy Mother have mercy on his soul.''

''G-Guilty?! There's gotta be some kind of mistake!'' He knew what the situation looked like, but..but... ''Please take another look!'' He didn't kill him, he didn't! There had to be something, anything!

Magistry shook his head in disappointment. ''Seances performed by Princess Rayfa are infallible. They show only the truth.'' There was a brief pause and then the old man glared at Ahlbi, who gulped nervously. ''What right do you have to question her abilities?''

''But I... I didn't...!'' Murder anyone or mean to disrespect Her Benevolence. That's what he wanted to add there, but the words just weren't coming out. All he could do was grip his bag and wait for the worst.

''Isn't it ironic that you, a devout adherent of Khura'inism, would dare doubt her Insight?'' Gaspen said and Ahlbi automatically frowned. That tone, so full of smugness...that wasn't the talk of a real Khura'inist! ''Heh heh. Nonbelievers will only be met with suffering in the Twilight Realm you know.'' Ahlbi felt a shiver go down his spine, but he couldn't let the prosecutor just say all taht!

''But... I didn't do it!'' Both his mind and heart were racing as he thought of an idea, the only way to possibly save himself. ''Your Benevolence! Allow me to explain, I beg of you!'' Maybe she would listen to him. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance that...

''...'' Rayfa was silent and for a brief moment, Ahlbi thought that she was actually considering his suggestion, but then his hopes were dashed in the worst way possible. ''Be silent, impudent whelp.'' Ahlbi swore he could feel his heart stop when he heard that. There was no way to give her a worse impression of him. ''There is no merit to be had in indulging the ramblings born of a criminal's unclean soul.'' Just like the Magistry's, Rayfa's words were harsh and cruel, no pity or sympathy at all for him.

''B-but...'' What could he say at this point? There was nothing he could do to convince anyone, least of all her. ''Why is this happening...? I didn't do anything wrong!'' He tried, but he knew that no amount of repeating that would help him.

''Foolish child.'' Rayfa spoke up again and as much as Ahlbi wanted to, he couldn't block her words. Each word was like a dagger to his soul and heart. ''Doubting the Divination Seance is tantamount to doubting the Holy Mother herself.'' Ahlbi gasped. He...he hadn't meant to...Just when he was about to plead his case again, Rayfa hit her staff against the floor. ''Your Magistry! As royal priestress and in the name of the Holy Mother, I command you! Impose the highest penalty on this unclean soul!'' Ahlbi gripped and buried his face in his bag. Highest penalty? Did she mean...death penalty? No...Surely that was...

''As you command, so shall it be done, Your Benevolence.'' And of course Magistry would go along with it. ''May Her Holiness grant us her divine favor! Ur dihara Khura'in!''

''Ur dihara Khura'in! Ur dihara Khura'in! Ur dihara Khura'in'' Normally Ahlbi would join in the chant, but what was the point? His life was over now and he could never fulfill that promise he made to Maya. She would never get to see her fairy tale romance and he would never even get to know Rayfa. It was all over...

''Objection!''

...

''This is where you can find the best souveniers, this is the best restaurant in the bazaar and here you can play Poh'kar, at least I think so since I'm not old enough to go there and here...'' Phoenix nodded along as Ahlbi eagerly introduce one place after another to the foreign lawyer, but he could tell there was something wrong with the young tour guide.

''Ahlbi...'' He said and Ahlbi turned to face him, clearly expecting him to ask something that he could explain and Shah'do was wagging his tail, clearly waiting for the same thing. ''Is there something bothering you?'' Phoenix asked and Ahlbi's big smile faltered and even Shah'do tail dropped.

''W-What makes you say that?'' Ahlbi laughed a bit, but Phoenix could tell that it was just nervous laughter trying to hide the truth. He has seen it too many times before.

''Ahlbi, I got you a non-guilty verdict, but it's clear that something is still bothering you.'' Ahlbi looked to the side and Phoenix could just tell that he was about to answer with a lie. ''I know you're passionate about your job, but you're trying too hard to hide that something's wrong. You're my client...so please tell me what's wrong.'' He really didn't want to resort to using his Magatama to get the truth out, especially since he wasn't sure what exactly was bothering him. Ahlbi thought about it for a while and sighed.

''I told it to Miss Maya so I should probably tell you as well...I have a crush on Her Benevolence.'' Phoenix was a bit surprised to hear that, not really used to romantic trouble.

''I see...'' To be perfectly honest, Phoenix hadn't reall seen that many positive qualities from the royal priestress, but maybe he should keep that opinion to himself for the time being. ''I can only imagine that today's events affected that opinion.'' Ahlbi stayed quiet and then Phoenix realized something off about Ahlbi's sentence. ''Wait a minute. You said have. ...Not had.'' It was a small difference, but a things like these had to be pointed out, no matter how small. ''So, you still have a crush on her?'' It was hard to believe since she accused him of murder and all..

''I...I don't know. When I think about her I...'' Ahlbi fell silent again and Shah'do whined while looking up at him. He soon started circling around him in concern.

 _''This is not the kind of dilemma a 9-year old should have.''_ When Phoenix looked at the young boy, it reminded him of a certain event in his life. That time when the girl he trusted and loved the most betrayed him. ''Listen Ahlbi, I have had something very similar happen to me before.''

''Really? You have?'' Ahlbi looked up at him and then Phoenix noticed that he was a bit misty-eyed and he realized that he had to cheer up the tour guide quickly or he would have a crying child in his hands.

''Yeah, it happened when I was in University. A student was murdered and I was accused of it, but in the end it turned out I was framed...by my then current girlfriend.'' Ahlbi stayed quiet, recognizing that Phoenix's situation was as bad if not worse than his. ''Even after the trial, I still believed in her, I believed that there was something wrong with her on that day, despite everything others said. It wasn't until years later that I found out the truth and...I'm just going to say that my trust in the girl I loved wasn't unfounded.'' The whole story was far too long and convoluted to explain in detail, at least right now.

''So...are you saying I should still have a crush on her?'' Ahlbi asked, not entirely sure where he was going with this and Phoenix sighed. He really wished Athena or even Trucy was here right now to help with this...

''I'm not going to tell you how you should or shouldn't feel. But I think experiences like these are necessary for growth.'' Even if they should be experienced when people were more mature. ''Let me ask you this. What did you think of Her Benevolence before this trial?''

''Well...'' It was a bit embarrassing to say out loud, but...''Just a step down from Holy Mother. A royal priestress who could do no wrong.'' Phoenix nodded, not really surprised to hear that. He remembered more than a few kids who held Steel Samurai in a similar high regard. ''And that she's really pretty.'' ...Okay Phoenix doubted kids said that about the Steel Samurai.

''And how about right now?'' That was the more important question after all.

''I..I want to believe she has reasons for what she does and says. But...I also think she's misguided in some ways. It's...it's kind of hard to explain.'' He didn't want to say anything that would be taken as blasphemy after all. ''I...I do still think she's really pretty though.'' Ahlbi added while blushing a little, making Phoenix crack a small smile.

''I'm sure that after you think it over, it will all be clearer.'' He wouldn't be at all surprised to hear that he still has a crush on her...just a bit less obsessive one. Going to each and every Dance of Devotion? That was kind of...weird.

''Thank you for talking to me about this Mr. Wright.'' Ahlbi said and Phoenix was glad to see him smiling again, along with Shah'do. ''But it's funny...Miss Maya didn't say you could be this sensitive. She said you had a tendency to jump to conclusions and sometimes even blurt out what you're thinking without meaning to.'' Phoenix chuckled nervously when he heard that.

''Remind me to thank Maya for that description. Anyway, I do have a teenage daughter so I like to think I know something about kids.'' Even if Trucy could be a bit difficult at times.

''Really? You have a daughter Mr. Wright? Miss Maya didn't mention that either!'' It made Phoenix wonder just what did Maya tell this kid about him.

''Well she's adopted, but after so many years, it really doesn't feel like that anymore. ...But why don't I tell more about her, after my tour?'' Phoenix asked and once again he saw Ahlbi get stars in his eyes.

''Of course Mr. Wright, just follow me and you'll soon know Khura'in like the back of your hand!'' Ahlbi said as he turned around and Phoenix smiled, sure that the boy would have a bright future ahead of him. One that hopefully included less romance drama.

...

And done! I have some ideas on how to continue this if people really want to, but at least for now, I'm leaving it here. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
